


turn the lights on

by birthdayblur



Series: when stars align [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, actor!Seongwoo, but they don't meet in person until half way through, fanboy!Minhyun, homebody!Seongwoo, neighbour!Minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthdayblur/pseuds/birthdayblur
Summary: At this point, Seongwoo’s seen his neighbour’s abs so many times he reckons he should call the copsor the 5 times Seongwoo is floored (literally) by a stranger’s absand the 1 time the stranger isn’t much of a stranger at all





	turn the lights on

**Author's Note:**

> before starting, i just wanted to mention that this is an expansion on a blind date oneshot i wrote (a sort of prequel/sequel thing). the blind date happens somewhere near the middle, and i've included a link to read it again. or for the first time. perhaps it's best to read the oneshot before reading this one :) 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. important definition  
> teenybopper : a young teenager, typically a girl, who keenly follows the latest fashions in clothes and pop music.

i ,

 

“No Daniel I- holy cow look at th– OH SHIT.”

_Thud._

“Seongwoo I swear if it’s another pigeon-”

“No no no don’t put on that shirt, no-  _aw._ ”

Seongwoo longingly places a palm on the glass, pouting at the apartment building opposite. His popcorn is scattered all around him, the empty paper bag laying useless on the cardboard box he’s just tripped over.

His attention though is on the  _fine specimen_ , who Seongwoo swears, just seconds ago, was wearing only a towel, but somehow magically conjured clothing in the time it had taken him to land on the ground.

He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to recall the brief glimpse of sculpted abdominal perfection. But nothing comes to him, so he dolefully watches as the (fully clothed) stranger neatly folds his dirty clothes before putting them in a basket.

“I am going to dub thee  _‘Perfect neighbour’_ ,” he whispers.

In retrospect, what he’s doing right now is wrong on so many levels, but 22-year-old homebody Ong Seongwoo, who should be enjoying his prime time as a rookie actor, has no inkling towards the social norm. Though (self) dubbed as ‘destined for greatness’ at graduation, the following year had amounted to nothing, mainly because he’s a  _little_ selective with the roles.

Fast forward to now, his friend, Minki, has practically forced him into a job, and so, no, his acting debut will not be on some epic prime-time TVN drama. Instead, he’s just about to watch the most cliched, self-indulgent, high school series (and he’s not even one of the high school kids).

“Hello? Seongwoo? Your drama is about to start?” Daniel’s voice floats towards him from the spot where his phone had flown metres away. Coincidentally, Perfect neighbour leaves the bedroom at that very moment, as if he’s giving permission for Seongwoo to abscond from the sacred sight.  

“I know, Daniel, I’m not going to miss my acting debut.”

He stares at the popcorn on the ground, then shrugs, proceeding to sweep the pieces back into the paper bag. Then he makes himself comfortable on the couch, with the bag and his phone in either hand.

Daniel’s voice chirps up. “So, keep me up to speed, what’s the drama about?”

On screen, the  _den-den-den_  jingle accompanies the appearance of the KBS age notice, and then it shifts to the ending scene of the previous episode. The girl (his sister in the drama) has just met ‘The Boy’ for the first time, and it’s currently being shown from many different camera angles.

“Yawn. Girl meets boy. Girl falls in love with boy. Boy is super popular. Girl is insecure. I severely question anyone over the age of 16 who watches this willingly.” Seongwoo sends a groan to the ceiling.

“I’m sure there’s people our age watching this as well. And you shouldn’t judge them for it, the viewers could become your new fans, teenybopper or not.”

“Ah, I guess. But my lines are so corny, I seriously doubt anyone will even  _want_ to watch my scene more than one time, let alone me being able to get any fans from it.”

Seongwoo stuffs more popcorn in his face, to help him endure through multiple iterations of the girl wondering if she’s good enough to even be in The Boy’s presence. He can’t help but respond with snarky comments: “Yes, I know you’re not rich or have perfect hair, but we don’t need to see you cry for 6 more episodes,  _please_.”

“What! Taeah only sees her worth after 6 episodes?” The tone of Daniel’s voice sounds surprisingly concerned.

Seongwoo raises an eyebrow. “You know her name already?”

There’s a short silence. “The drama’s not that bad, alright.”

“Mhmm. Oh, my scene is coming on soon!” Seongwoo leans forward in concentration.

Taeah arrives home really sad, having just been embarrassed in front of The Boy.

“Taeah, how was school today!” Seongwoo mouths the artificial cheerfulness of his TV voice.

“Oppa, it was the worst!”

“Woo!” The sound of Daniel’s cheering accompanies the Seongwoo who finally walks on screen, Taeah running to give him a hug.

“Tell me everything that’s wrong. You know I’m always here to listen.”

 _Yeah because that’s the only thing you were written to do,_ Seongwoo mutters to himself.

Tears start streaming down the actresses’ face. “I fell down _-hiccup-_  right in front of him  _-hiccup-_ and when he helped me up  _-hiccup-_ I fell again,” Taeah lets out one final, strangled sob. “– but on him!”

The Seongwoo on-screen gives the sobbing mess a pat on the back. “There, there. Taeah, you know I hate to see you cry, you’re the only family I have left.” He cringes at the random insertion of a tragic backstory.

“What should I do oppa!”

Seongwoo holds a piece of popcorn up to his face, putting on his best deadpan expression as he prepares to imitate the next few lines.

“Believe in yourself. Right now, you might not think you’re worth it. But trust me, everything will work out in the end.” He finishes the monologue with a crunch of the popcorn piece.

Taeah wraps on-screen Seongwoo in another dramatic hug. “Oppa, you’re the best!”

“And then she proceeds to keep doing the same things again and again.” Seongwoo stands up with a scoff. “That’s it for my screen time this episode, Daniel.”

“Wait, what if you’re in the preview for the next episode!”

“I doubt it. My only lines in the next are ‘Have fun at school Taeah!’”

“You never know, we should keep watching just in case.”

Seongwoo rolls his eyes while moving towards the window. “Yep, yep, sure.” He peers into the building opposite, but his face falls when he realises Perfect neighbour still hasn’t come back to his bedroom yet.

“Save meeeee,” Seongwoo whines into the glass. He would much rather be the man in the other apartment, unburdened enough to actually do his laundry, and probably also living the time of his life. Anything is better than having only two choices right now: continue watching the drama, or go to bed at 11.30pm.

He prefers neither, so he stands there, wistfully, the sounds of Daniel’s  _gasps!_ and  _awwws_ , overlapping with Taeah’s constant sobbing and an inappropriately bright OST.

When the drama ends, signalled by Daniel’s flustered comment ( _“Okay, maybe your scene wasn’t that important to be in the preview, but there was no harm checking”)_ , Seongwoo’s last flicker of hope is reignited as the bedroom door opens and Perfect neighbour walks in.

“Thankyou,” he whispers, pressing his forehead against the glass.

Perfect neighbour is busy smiling at his phone, seemingly looking at photos from the way he keeps scrolling endlessly.

“What are you looking at,”  _Maybe if I craned my neck to see–_

Perfect neighbour puts down his phone.

And then proceeds to take off his shirt.

Seongwoo thinks if the glass wasn’t here to support him, he would’ve fallen to the floor in a slobbering mess because:  _Those pecs! Those abs. Those hips_ – his mind wanders somewhere a little lower.

Alas, the pants stay on, and the lights turn off.

Despite the anticlimax, Seongwoo smiles, giving the glass a tender pat. “Good night shirtless neighbour. See you tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

 

ii ,

 

Seongwoo’s munching on his cereal, trying to memorise the cringiest lines, when he remembers the living sculpture he saw last night (an extreme compliment, coming from him).

He half-runs towards the window, but then falls down again with an even louder  _Thud!_

“Stupid box! Why did Minki send this to me!”   

Seongwoo manages to crawl, just in time to see Perfect neighbour stretch out a yawn, the sunlight hitting his muscles in all the right places. At least that’s what he’s imagining– in the daytime it’s a little harder to see inside the shadowed room. The blurry figure gets up and disappears somewhere, and Seongwoo rests his chin on the box with a sigh.

_Ring ring._

“Hello?”

“Hey, Seongwoo-ya, did you open my package yet?”

“No, not yet Minki. What’s in here anyway?”

“I just thought you should start picking up some… hobbies. Y’know, stress relief in between drama filming.”

“Minki I swear if it’s something leather–”

“That happened years ago, and I already apologised.”

“I was attempting to do my homework, and my parents were in the room–”

“Just open it already, geez Seongwoo!”

Minki ends the call.

Grumbling, Seongwoo peels off the tape and rummages through the bubble wrap.

“Gosh, what is this, it’s so heavy.”

Unable to remove the box inside the box with the little strength he has, he instead flings all the bubble wrap out like a child on Christmas morning. Emblazoned in bright red letters across its surface are the words: ‘ _Celestial 5000 IntelliScope. Perfect for gazing at the stars!’_

“What the heck.” Seongwoo is ready to call up Minki to tell him he missent something again, when a brilliant idea pops up in his head:  _there’s something else I can do with this telescope._

“Oh yes, oh yes yes yes.” Seongwoo hauls out the telescope box with all his might, hurriedly opening it and scattering various pieces around him. He picks up the instruction manual and stares at the diagram for a good few seconds, before collapsing on the floor again with a sigh.

“Okay, never mind.”

He sits there despondently for a while, but then Perfect neighbour comes back with a bucket, and a rag, and a very  _shirtless_ body. Or he thinks it looks shirtless- he really can’t tell. There’s a possibility he’s wearing a top depicting a drawing of white bread rolls.

Reinvigorated by the mystery, Seongwoo picks up the instruction manual again, and  _concentrates_ , drawing out all the high school vocational knowledge he has.

_Put this thing here. And this S-shaped thing here. And insert this fidgety thing here._

In the end he has something vaguely resembling the picture on the box, so he drags it to the window, fiddling with the knobs.

“If I just turn this a couple of times- aha!”

The telescope comes into focus on the bedroom. Or not really, because even the circular frame captured by the telescope still looks somewhat blurry, no matter how much he twists things.

He’s about to withdraw with a sigh, when a chiseled arm comes into the cropped view. And then the stretched and toned torso of a definitely shirtless body. And then the up-and-down motioning of a hand holding a rag.

Seongwoo telepathically shoots over a word of gratitude.  _Thank you shirtless neighbour, for helping me turn my 144p view into 720p HD._

After cleaning the window in all his muscled glory, Perfect neighbour leaves, and Seongwoo is more than satisfied. Skipping over to his phone, he decides to check the Naver comments on a video clip taken from last night’s episode (specifically for ones about him).

He scrolls past many drooling over the actor playing The Boy, which he scoffs at, because Seongwoo’s seen him in real life and he looks nothing like what he does on screen. Then he arrives at a comment that seems to be about his character.

 

**optimushwang**

I love Taeoh! <3

 

 

Seongwoo is ecstatic for all of two seconds, but then he realises that the user might’ve just misspelt Taeah’s name.

 

 

**ongfan1**

Taeoh, not Taeah, right? If so, me too! <3

 

**optimushwang**

Yes! I really like your username, I should change mine to ongfan2 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

Seongwoo holds his phone to his heart, his bottom lip jutting out. He imagines himself at the Oscars, an army of teenyboppers behind him.

Skipping back to the kitchen bench, Seongwoo picks up the script and stares at his lines for the next couple of episodes.

_I should try my hardest. For my fans._

His thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of his phone, again.

“Who made me the popular one today,” he mumbles.

“Hey, Seongwoo-ya! I’m outside, open the door!”

“What do you want Minki?”

“Ask me questions later, quick your apartment is weird and there’s someone staring at me.”

Seongwoo makes his way over to unlock the door, and his friend bursts in.

“Took you long enough.” Minki steadies himself, brushing himself off. Seongwoo surveys him suspiciously, crossing his arms.

“You’ve never come to my apartment. Even when I had my housewarming. You say it’s too dirty and below your level.”

“Well, I thought you would need some help with assembling the telescope I sent you.” Minki ambles over to the contraption, nestled cosily against the window. “But it seems like your idiocy level went down by a notch.”

He begins to bend down, closing one eye. “Have you tested it out yet?”

Alarms go off in Seongwoo’s head, and he very nearly tackles Minki to the ground.

“The hell Seongwoo?!”

“You can’t see anything yet! Since it’s daytime and such.”

If Minki notices that the telescope is pointed downwards, instead of at the sky, he doesn’t mention anything at all.

“Yeah, good to see that you’re really getting into your new hobby, huh.” He makes his way over to the couch and wrinkles his nose, brushing popcorn pieces off before sitting down. “How’s the drama filming going so far?”

“It’s okay.” Seongwoo follows with a sigh. “I mean I only have one scene per episode, so filming usually takes no more than a day per week.”

“And you see anyone there that you like?”

Seongwoo rolls his eyes. “No, Minki, I’m not desperate enough to start dating coworkers. And people are allowed to have lulls in their romantic life.”

“Let me guess. The same people who keep their exes around as ‘best friends’.”

“We were never a thing okay, and Daniel is too young for me. I prefer people my age, or older.”

“If that’s the case, I have the perfect candidate.” Minki rests his chin on his fist. “Someone who is very desperately looking for a relationship at this very moment. And he’s the same age as us.”

“I’m… intrigued.” Seongwoo could really use a breath of fresh air, having being holed up in his apartment for so long that he’s resorted to creeping on his neighbours.

“Then it’s done and dusted.” Minki gets up with a smile. “I’ll message you the details later.”

 

 

 

It doesn’t go well. Turtle-looking man pretty much only asks him questions about Minki’s favourite food, Minki’s favourite colour, whether Minki watches anime or not, and Seongwoo doesn’t last for more than 15 minutes before he excuses himself to the bathroom and sneaks out through the back door.

If this is what all blind dates amount to, he doesn’t ever want to go on one again.

When he arrives back at the sanctuary of his own home, he makes his way to the telescope to greet the only constant in his life. And sure enough, Perfect neighbour is reading a book, in his bed, trusty shirt removed, and Seongwoo lets out the most satisfied sigh.

 

 

 

 

 

⚝

 

⚝

 

⚝

 

 

 

 

 

iii ,

 

At this point, Seongwoo’s seen his neighbour’s abs so many times he reckons he should call the cops. And not on himself, no.  _He’s_  just an innocent bystander. It’s the man in the apartment opposite who should be arrested for public indecency.

As he watches partially-clothed neighbour try on the fifth designer shirt of the night, he can’t help but wonder:  _What kind of person never draws the curtains of their bedroom, ever?_   

Seongwoo is practically being forced to modify his daily routine with regular ‘astronomy sessions’ (what he tells Daniel when he questions his telescope), and he doesn’t even like them that much because shirtless neighbour never goes beyond just taking off his shirt.

 _I’m revoking your perfect neighbour status_ , he mutters, narrowing his eyes.

Today also happens to be a Friday, so when the hour turns over to 11pm, Daniel calls him to watch the drama. Seongwoo has noticed that shirtless neighbour always leaves his bedroom around that time, which gives him the perfect leeway to catch his one scene of the episode, and also not miss anything that happens through the telescope afterwards. 

He flops on the couch, microwaved popcorn in hand. It’s already episode 15, the penultimate one, where Taeah  _finally_ confesses. But it’s also the episode where he gets the most screen time, and more than one scene, so he’s very eager.

“They kiss in this episode right- no, don’t tell me- ah Seongwoo just give me a little spoiler, please?”

Seongwoo monotonously replies. “Taeah confesses, then she runs away, then she doubts herself the whole episode, and then The Boy appears at her doorstep.”

“Oh! No way!” The entirety of the introduction is drowned out by Daniel’s squealing.

The drama starts with the familiar garish colours and weirdly upbeat OSTs. Taeah confesses, and she waits one whole second before running away (The Boy misses his chance to respond immediately). Seongwoo sits there, as patiently as he can, for Taeah to stop moping around in the park, and come home and mope around in the living room.

When the scene changes to said living room, he feels the most excited he’s been in weeks, leaning forward and rubbing his hands together eagerly. 

 

“Taeah, what’s wrong?”

“Oppa, I think I just made a terrible mistake.”

“You know you can tell me anything.”

“There’s… a boy.”

The doorbell rings.

“Taeah, stay right here, I’ll get it.”

On-screen Seongwoo opens the door to The Boy’s apologetic face.

“Hi, does Taeah live here?”

“Are you the one who made Taeah cry?”

Taeah appears behind on-screen Seongwoo, shock painted all over her face. “Jihoon! What are you doing here?”

 

Seongwoo prepares to re-enact the next scene, putting on his best angry expression, raising his fists.

Daniel’s voice comes over the phone, clearly worried. “Uh, Seongwoo, what is your character about to do?”

“Don’t worry Daniel, you are just about to witness the best scene in the whole drama.”

 

“Don’t you dare hurt my sister ever again!”

On-screen Seongwoo socks The Boy in the face. Real-life Seongwoo raises his fist up victoriously to the music of Daniel’s cries, popcorn raining down upon him.

“Jihoon! No! Are you okay?”

Taeah runs to The Boy, sprawled on the floor, head lolling very unattractively to one side.

“Taeah. I just wanted to say. That,” The Boy desperately lifts his hand up to prod her cheek. “I love you.” The Boy faints.

“Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!”

 

The drama ends frozen on that moment, sudden makjang music playing.

Daniel’s silent for a few seconds while Seongwoo cracks up on the couch. “I don’t know whether I should hate you for hurting Jihoon, or love you for making Jihoon confess.”

“Neither! Did you see that uppercut?”

“Yes. I did. It was fake right? I’m 100% certain you’re not able to do that in real life.”

“Uh huh, but no one needs to know that.”

“Well, if you didn’t actually hurt our precious Jihoon’s face, then that’s fine with me.”

Seongwoo would rather not hear about Daniel’s love for The Boy, when he could be checking out new comments on Naver, so he hurriedly ends the call.

 

**ongfan2**

Wow! That was the best! Taeoh is so cool <3

 

**ongfan1**

Yeah! I heard that Ong suggested the scene himself!

 

**ongfan2**

No way! That makes him even cooler ㅠ_ㅠ

 

He feels so hyped up, that he almost goes to bed without checking the telescope.

“Okay, mister neighbour, I’m counting on you to make this great day even better.”

Peering into the eyepiece, he sees his fully-clothed neighbour happily typing something into his phone. Seongwoo has seen him messaging someone so often, he’s come to the conclusion that his neighbour has gotten himself into a relationship.

(His heart hurts just a little, but he’s glad for the man he’s known for a few months now.)

Still-clothed neighbour sits on his bed, eye still trained on the phone. He starts typing with one hand, and then his other rests on the waistband of his pants.

_Oh._

The pants are being pulled down very slowly. Partially-clothed neighbour is fully focused on his other hand, doing what Seongwoo has figured out must be sexting.

Even though he has been wishing every night for this moment, he takes a step back, flustered.

_Seongwoo. You can do this. Make this great day even better._

Taking a deep breath, he bends down to look through the telescope once more.

Partially-clothed neighbour seems like he’s just sent a message, and then puts his phone on his bed, still smiling. He sits there for a while, just staring out the window (Seongwoo’s glad his apartment isn’t at eye-level). Suddenly he looks down, seeing his own hand exposing his hip bone.

Surprise comes over his face, and he quickly pulls his pants back up to their original position. Next thing Seongwoo knows, shirtless neighbour is taking off his shirt again.

_HUH._

He stands there for a few moments, blinking at the the telescope.

Then he takes a step back, unfocused, a dumb smile coming to his face at the realisation that he’s just been robbed of the last five minutes of his life.

Overwhelmed by disbelief, Seongwoo falls down on his knees, plunging his face into his arms.

 

_THOSE ABS!!!!!_

 

 

 

 

 

iv ,

 

**ongfan2**

I can’t believe it’s over ㅠㅠ I’m going to miss Taeoh so much ;_;

 

**ongfan1**

Yeah... When am I going to see Ong again…

 

**ongfan2**

I heard that they’re going to have a celebration dinner at N House in Gangnam! I might go there tonight to see him~ I don’t know though //_//

 

 

The thought of his teenybopper fan being excited to see him, in person, makes him smile.

 

 

**ongfan1**

You should go! Maybe I’ll see you there ^^

 

**ongfan2**

Okay! I will! Maybe I’ll see you there too (^o^)

 

He puts his phone down, and rummages through his closet for something presentable, in case his fan takes photos of him, or wants to take a selfie. It’s a while before he finds something nice, since his wardrobe mainly consists of hoodies and sweatpants, perfect for all the times he doesn’t go outside.

Seongwoo catches himself wishing that he could borrow shirtless neighbour’s clothes. It’s a shame that he doesn’t have the guts to actually approach him in real life– if not in a romantic way, then at least in a friend way. However, he’s kind of scared of accidentally slipping out the dreaded ‘oh, I watch you wake up every morning’, and all the resulting calamity that comes with it.

_I’m satisfied with staying behind the telescope, thank you very much._

 

 

 

The drama was a moderate success, despite the lack of plot and character development, so the restaurant that they go to is pretty high-end. Seongwoo’s a bit sad that his teenybopper fan probably wouldn’t be able to see him, especially since they’re all squeezed into a private room.

“Hey Seongwoo, it’s awesome to finally meet you, I’m Aron! I really liked how you expressed your character in episode 15.”

Seongwoo blinks at the man who’s just sat down next to him. Since his scenes have only ever been with Taeah, and he never pays attention to the drama anyway, he has no idea which role this man had.

“Uh, thanks! I liked how you expressed your character too!”

The man frowns. “Um, I didn’t appear in the drama. I’m actually one of the writers.”

Seongwoo blinks awkwardly and tries to laugh it off. “I knew that! I was just joking! Haha.”

He looks around the room, desperately trying to avoid further conversation, when he spots a familiar figure sashaying towards him.

“Did you do something stupid again?”

“Lay off Minki.” He rolls his eyes at his old friend.

Thankfully Minki pulls a chair into the gap in between him and the writer man.

“I’m the one who casted you in the first place, so you should be worshipping me instead of brushing me off.” Minki puts his elbows on the table, cupping his cheeks. “I heard your fanbase is starting to take shape?”

“If you’re talking about my one fan, then I am forever indebted oh wise and all-knowing Minki.”

Writer man pipes up from behind. “Oh, also, I’m the one who wrote most of your lines!”

Seongwoo smiles awkwardly at the man. “Ah, thanks, um-”

“Aron,” Minki completes the sentence for him, saving him from further humiliation. “Anyway, how’s your astronomy going? I heard from Daniel that you’re really into it.”

“Yeah, thanks for the telescope. It was a pretty awesome gift.”

“Seen anything interesting?”

“Yeah just opposite there’s-” Seongwoo stops himself before he can say anything compromising.

“There’s?” Minki raises one eyebrow, a strange smile on his face.

“There’s many interesting stars in the sky.”

Minki nods his head, satisfied. “Mm, there must be many stars.”

Seongwoo laughs stiffly.

“Well, now that the drama is over, you probably have more time to go out. How’s your love life?”

 _I live vicariously through the successful life and relationship of the shirtless man who lives opposite me,_ Seongwoo thinks, but in no universe would ever say out loud.

“Uh, there’s nobody right now.”

Seongwoo swears a glint appears in Minki’s eye. “That’s good. I know someone who’s just your type. Let me set you up on a blind date.”

He groans internally. He should’ve known Minki was building up to this. “Look, last time you set me up with that turtle-looking guy, all he could talk about was you.”

“That was a mistake. Jonghyun kept saying he wanted to be in a relationship. How was I supposed to know he was referring to me?”

“Yeah, and that’s exactly why I don’t ever want to go on a blind date again. I prefer going on dates with people that I actually _do_ know.” He’d rather not get coerced into dates with random strangers, or talk about his failed love life (or life in general), so he stands up to get some fresh air.

“Seongwoo-ya! With that attitude, no one’s ever going to want to date you, even if you get off your high-horse and decide to.”

“My face says otherwise.” Seongwoo sticks his tongue out childishly, and leaves the room.

He facepalms himself as he makes his way down the opulently designed corridor. Minki always had a way of unashamedly throwing the truth in his face, even when they were younger. It was too narrow-minded of him to say he’d only date people he knows- a lot of relationships obviously start with being total strangers beforehand. And honestly, ever since he’d begun filming for the drama, he hadn’t been able to meet anyone new by himself.

_Maybe I should run back and beg for that blind date._

As he turns the corner, he bumps into something very hard with such force, he immediately feels himself losing balance.

“OH SHIT-”

Seongwoo falls back with a resounding crash.

His vision swims before his eyes, and he makes out a shadowy figure in front of him.

“Taeoh! Are you okay?”

 _“Teenybopper?”_ he thinks to himself hazily.

Except the person in front of him is definitely not teeny or a bopper, and most importantly it’s a male voice and a male arm that’s pulling him up right now. And a  _very nice_ male chest that he’s being held up against.

“Is that you, Ong Fan Number Two?” he slurs out in his very groggy state.

“Huh?!”

He feels himself being let go, and he desperately claws out in front of him, looping one arm around something very round and very firm, and reaching his other palm upwards and under something to grab at a deeply defined surface.

“Oh no! Sorry! I’m so sorry!”

The world around him is spinning, the apologetic noises coming from somewhere above him sounding increasingly further away.

The only thing he can make out now is a voice which sounds a bit like Minki, saying something that sounds a bit like “Woah what’s happening here, did you finally make a move Hwang-”

The world goes black. 

 

 

 

When he comes to, Minki is poking him in the face.

“Rise and shine, mister Taeoh.”

“Huh? Where’s teenybopper?”

“Tee- a what now?”

Seongwoo presses his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut with a groan.

“My fangirl. Or fanboy? I swear he was right here.”

“Oh. Ohhhh. That person got scared as soon as they saw your face and ran away.”

He grumbles. “Yeah right,  _my_ face?”

“Well, sometimes, that’s just not enough.”

Seongwoo pushes himself up, the dull ache at the back of his head getting more and more intense.

“Man, that sucks. I have one fan, and they ran away as soon as they saw me in real life. Do I look that different compared to on-screen, Minki?”

Minki stares at him. “Do you think I look like the type to watch high school dramas?”

“Okay, fuck you.” His chest is starting to feel a little tight.

“You love me.” The other man reaches his hand out, pulling Seongwoo to his feet.

Around this time, he would usually side-eye Minki, and then walk back and pretend nothing had ever happened. However, the increasing pressure on his cranium is doing nothing to curb the deepening pit in his stomach. He has an overwhelming urge to relay his woes, even though on normal days he wouldn’t expose his vulnerable side to anybody, in fear that it would all come back to bite him in the arse.

He finds himself pulling Minki into a dramatic bear hug.

“I just think that,” Seongwoo wails, “if right now, I don’t have the ability to charm the audience, or any casting directors, how am I ever supposed to do so in the future? Am I just destined to fail?”

Minki simply stands there, allowing his friend to bawl into his shoulder and choke out his anguish.

“And if I fail at both work, and life, do I even deserve to be with someone? Is being lonely written in my stars?” Seongwoo follows up with many unnatural and undecipherable noises.

Once he’s relieved everything off his chest, and his tear ducts have run dry, Minki slowly unclasps his hands from his waist, and pats his shoulder. “Are you okay now?” Seongwoo nods, sniffling. “Well, now that you’re battered and bruised, both literally and figuratively, how about that blind date?”

Seongwoo suppresses a final sob, and looks up to give him the most unimpressed glare.

“Really, Seongwoo-ya, how are things going to get better if you don’t take a step forward?”

Seongwoo shakes his head, pushing past Minki to find a bathroom.

 

_That’s the last illusion of control that I have over my life._

 

 

 

 

 

v ,

 

Seongwoo decides to go on the blind date. Now that the drama is over, he’s run out of things to do at home. Shirtless neighbour has a job and a life, so he’s only ever there early in the morning or late at night. And Ong Fan Number Two has stopped commenting on Naver videos, so he doesn’t feel the need to check if people are talking about him either.

He sifts through the variety of clothes that Minki had mailed over, not really feeling any of them.

“Why has my life come down to this!” he yells at the wall.

In the end he decides on the outfit that his character in the drama always wore. It’s probably the only one he ever felt appreciated in anyway.

He manages to arrive a little later at the cafe than the scheduled time. It’s one of those French-inspired ones, with high ceilings, tall steel-framed windows, and cute little blackboards depicting the daily specials. Minki had only texted him a location, a time, and a ‘ _you’ll recognise him when you see him. he’s the good looking one._ ’

He scans the people sitting down, and his eyes rest on a particular man who’s staring at him, wide-eyed.

His heart drops before his brain delivers the information to him.

_What the fuck it’s shirtless neighbour._

 

 

 

 

 

 

[⚝](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713208)

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Like this. Kiss. Do it.” Minki looks anxiously between the two of them.

Minhyun now has a full-blown frown, having finally comprehended what Seongwoo said.

“So. You’re saying you watch me wake up every morning. Where exactly do you live again?”

Seongwoo gulps, no words coming to his lips.

“Aw, come on Minhyun, you’re practically the same as him. How many secret photos have you asked me to take of him on set? How many times have you asked me for his schedule? Now do you understand why I wouldn’t give you his address?”

“Shut up Minki!” Minhyun yells at the table, ears having turned a bright red.

“O-kay. Well. Maybe I’ll leave you two alone for a bit. Let you guys settle those minor discrepancies.” Minki backs away slowly.

Seongwoo doesn’t move, simply taking in the sight of the man in front of him. Minhyun’s lips are wet from having bitten them nervously, shoulders heaving as he tries to recompose himself. He notices things he couldn’t from a distance: the way his eyes taper delicately to a point, the curve of his cheekbones, how the ends of his hair rest right above his eyelashes.

As Minhyun peers upwards through his fringe, he notes how his pupils shake as they meet his gaze, how his lips tremble as they try to form words.

Seongwoo takes the first step. “You’re Ong Fan Number Two, right? Optimus Hwang?”

“Oh.” Minhyun looks back down. “Yeah.”

“So, what made you a fan of me?”

Minhyun doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, and Seongwoo’s suddenly scared that he’s going to respond with something along the lines of ‘I’m not.’

But then he whispers. “Believe in yourself. Right now, you might not think you’re worth it. But trust me, everything will work out in the end.”

Seongwoo blinks at his cringey lines from episode two of the drama.

“Those words helped me through a difficult time. They’re still helping me, actually.” Minhyun lets out a long sigh. “But it’s not like Taeoh’s real. You were just reciting the words from a script. I’m really, so…” He trails off.

 _I’m not Taeoh, but at the very least, I can try to make him feel comfortable,_ Seongwoo thinks to himself. Though he’s also feeling very much shaken right now, he brings about everything he’s learnt from the three years at acting school to brighten the tone of his voice.

“I may be completely different in real life from the image you’ve built in your head, but I think I understand how you’re feeling.” He wants to reach out and brush the bangs out of Minhyun’s eyes, but he restrains himself. “As an actor I doubt myself everyday. Whether I should just give it all up and do what everyone else my age does. Or whether I’m just simply wasting my youth.”

The man opposite looks up at him warily. “I think it’s admirable. That you’re chasing your dream. I wish I had even half of your guts.”

He chuckles, and stops himself from making a joke about how Minhyun’s abdomen is so packed, he probably has twice as many guts as he does.

“Even so, it’s great to finally meet you, Ong Fan Number Two! As you probably guessed, I’m Ong Fan Number One, but that’s kind of redundant isn't it, so I guess you’re my number one fan now.” He plasters on a fake grin, though from the way Minhyun’s eyes open in surprise, and the small smile that comes to his lips, it becomes a little more genuine. “Yes, you didn’t mishear me, I’m in fact your neighbour. I live in the apartment block right opposite you.”

“Ah! Well, it’s great to finally meet you too.” There’s a pause, and then his tone suddenly changes, neck bent slightly to the side as he blinks in a way that could be interpreted as either innocent or suggestive. “But, if you are my neighbour, you must already know me very, very well.”

Seongwoo stutters at the unexpected response. “O-oh, yeah. That’s right. Haha.”

 _Fuck_.

He tries to change the topic. “So, how do you know Minki?”

“Well, my boyfriend broke up with me because of him.”

_Wait. What the fuck. Boyfriend?_

“I guess going overseas for three years really didn’t help our relationship much, I thought Jonghyun would be a little more loyal, that’s all.”

_The heck? What kind of mess?_

“Oh my goodness, why am I telling you this?”

Minhyun’s pupils start wavering again, and Seongwoo can just barely make out the repeated mutterings of, “he’s not Taeoh, he’s not Taeoh.”

Seongwoo can’t help but burst out laughing. “Wow, that was a surprise, because from what I’ve seen, and boy have I seen a lot, your bedsheets are even purer than a nun’s.”

The other man looks up in shock, eyes directly meeting his. “That. Was very rude.”

Something must’ve been unlocked, because then he starts spewing out all his bottled up feelings towards shirtless neighbour. “Hey, what can I say. For someone with your body, I thought that there’d be a little more action, but no. It felt like watching a children’s movie.”

The next few seconds stretch on for what feels like eternity, and then Minhyun gasps sarcastically. “Is that why you groped me in the restaurant? I was actually concerned by how easily you fainted, but now that I think about it, one hand was on my ass, and the other was on my abs.”

He’s stunned at the sudden change in the man opposite, but then he recalls the sensation and he puts on his best grin. “Why yes. It actually felt quite nice. Thanks for asking.” Then he smirks. “But I think I’ve touched better.”

The other man’s face goes red, and his reply is strained. “I’m. Going to go now.”

His smirk fades as he watches Minhyun gather his things. Instinctively he grabs his wrist as he tries to walk past.

“What? Do you want to insult me even more?”

Seongwoo stands up so they’re face-to-face, and his voice trembles as he rambles. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m not Taeoh. And I don’t think I ever will be. I’m just some messed up guy, who got lonely one day, and decided to start watching his hot neighbour. You barely know me, and I barely know you. But at the same time, you feel so familiar so, I just, I guess, couldn’t help myself?” He flashes a sheepish smile. “I’m the type of person who resorts to sarcasm when I don’t know what to say next. So, before I say anything stupid, perhaps you could find it in your heart to forgive me?”

Minhyun doesn’t respond immediately. But when he does, his face softens. “That was the lamest plea for forgiveness ever.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“I’ll let you take me on one more date, and then I’ll decide.”

 

 

 

“I didn’t think we’d have our second date so soon.”

Seongwoo watches as Minhyun exasperatedly plops down next to him at the bus stop.

“That. Minki! I can’t believe he left without me!”

Seongwoo chuckles. “Yeah, he does that sometimes.”

Minhyun keeps grumbling, loosening his collar and fanning his face. “Gosh, why is it so hot out here?”

He takes off his coat and then crosses his arms out in front of him to pull off his jumper. Seongwoo smiles at the familiar gesture, marvelling at the details he couldn’t previously see from afar, like the way his muscles ripple through his clothing as his back arches, and the defined grooves of his stomach as his shirt briefly floats up.

“Hey! We’re in a public space!”

Seongwoo glances up for a second, taking in Minhyun’s expression of disbelief, before he feels himself falling sideways from the push that was just given to him.

“OH SHIT-”

His body doesn’t just stop at toppling sideways onto the bench, instead opting to fold forwards at the same time, so the resulting clatter comes about from when he drops head-first onto the concrete.

“O-oh my goodness!”

“You have muscles,” he wheezes out from his position on the floor. “I only have sass.”

“I’m so, so, sorry. I just- how can I make it up to you?”

Seongwoo’s world is spinning, but he manages to coherently lay out his wishes.

“First of all, help me up.” Minhyun pulls him up into a standing position by lifting him by the armpits.

“Second of all, forgive my iniquities.” Minhyun mumbles a ‘you’re forgiven’.

“Third of all,” He’s pretty sure it’s not normal for his field of vision to be shrinking at such a rapid rate, but he still manages a cheeky grin. “I’ll let you know after our third date.”

 

 

 

 

 

o,

 

_Thud._

Seongwoo winces as the back of his head hits the apartment door.

“Woah, remember what I said about the musc-”

The rest of the word is lost in the intense pressure of Minhyun’s lips.

“Could we go just a little slo-”

“Bedroom. Now.”

“Come on, not even a house tour?”

Minhyun’s gaze is dark as he pants, pressing his forehead against Seongwoo’s. “You said your third wish was to see my bedroom, so here I am, granting it.”

“Yeah, there really wasn’t any innuendo to it. I just, am curious about what your bedroom looks like from the inside.”

“What.”

“But if you really want to ruffle those pristine sheets, I’ll be happy to oblige.”

Minhyun steps back, hand clasping the back of his neck, the look in his eye changing. But then the joke sinks in and he sighs. “I’m sorry, I’m still used to seeing you as Taeoh, not Seongwoo. I keep forgetting that you’re actually perpetually annoying.”

Seongwoo moves forward, closing the gap. “I like your dirty talk too, Ong Fan Number Two.”

“That was a really weird rhyme.” Minhyun’s breath hitches as Seongwoo caresses his cheek with his fingers. “And I thought I was promoted to Ong Fan Number One.”

Seongwoo makes for his lips, but then changes course to his neck. Minhyun exhales, shuddering as he trails lazy kisses down the side. Ending up at his collarbone, he catches his breath in the small dip of the bone. “If you want to be Ong Fan Number One, you’ll have to prove it.”

“How so?” he whispers.

“Up to you.” Seongwoo looks up with a grin.

Minhyun slides his tongue over his lips. “Then how about fulfilling that bedroom promise now? And not just looking.”

Seongwoo lets out an exaggerated gasp. “Oh! Minhyun-ssi! How could you? If I knew your true intentions, I never would have followed you inside.”

Minhyun’s gaze darkens. “You really piss me off.”

“Well get used to it because it’s what I do b-”

He’s shut up again by a chaste kiss to his mouth.    

“Just be quiet for a second and follow me.”                                            

Fingers wrap around his own, and he’s being pulled through the very clean and modern apartment (it’s exactly how he imagined it), when he’s stopped in his tracks by something very hard.

“Oh.” Seongwoo says, his chest flush against Minhyun’s. He shifts his gaze from the coffee machine to meet his eyes.

“I want you to look at only me tonight.”

“Can do. Definitely can do.”

“And stop making comments that shatter the mood.”

“Now  _that_ I can’t do. Admit it, you like me more because of them.”

The other shakes his head with a sigh, and opens the bedroom door. He manages to take one look around the room, before he’s pushed onto the bed.

Minhyun straddles his hips, and he does the familiar arm-cross thing where he pulls off his shirt, revealing the full expanse of his bare torso. He can’t help but let out a low whistle due to the proximity, and he opens his mouth to comment when a finger is pressed to his lips.

“Nod if it’s a compliment. Shake if it’s an insult.”

He nods vigorously.

“I don’t know why I asked when you would’ve nodded either way, but go on.”

His lips are released. “I just wanted to say, I would much prefer it if you removed your pants rather than your shirt.”

Minhyun’s ears redden. “Oh. Right.”

He notices how Minhyun swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing, before undoing the button and placing a hand on either side. Seongwoo tries to keep his eyes trained on the other’s hips, but as soon as the waistband makes its past the hipbone, he can’t help but glance away for a second as his face (and nether regions) begin to burn.

His eyes rest on an area of the room unseen from his own apartment, the small length of wall next to the window facing the bed.

“What the heck.”

Minhyun stops, turning his head to follow Seongwoo’s gaze.

“Oh. Should’ve covered that up for today.”

The wall is plastered, from the ceiling to the floor, in various pictures of Seongwoo: screenshots from the drama, numerous headshots he’d taken over the years, zoomed in photos from the drama set.

“So, this is what you were actually looking at, whenever I thought you were looking out the window.”

Mood effectively broken, Minhyun shuffles off of Seongwoo, and walks over to the wall. “This wall and I have been through a lot together.” He shoots him a look. “ _You_  wouldn’t be able to understand.”

Pushing himself up, he raises his hands in defence. “Hey, I didn’t say anything. Yet. I think it’s rather cute.” Spreading his arms out wide, he puts on the sweetest smile he can. “Come here, my best and only fan.”

Minhyun raises an eyebrow. “Only fan?”

“Yeah. I only have one fan, don’t I?”

“No, you don’t.”

“Uh yeah, you’re the only person who comments about me on the Naver videos.”

“Uh, no, not since I made that Pann post, I’m not.”

“What Pann post?”

Minhyun pulls his phone out of his pocket, bringing the webpage to the screen. 

 

 

 

**BEST SCENE OF THE WHOLE DRAMA**

Views 190,751 | Recommended 1,016

 

 

[pummel.gif]

 

It’s when Taeoh punched Jihoon in the face.

 

[IMG_1010.jpg]

 

Ah it was so refreshing ㅎㅎㅎ

I heard the actor was the one who suggested the scene in the first place. It really helped break the tension. 

 

The actor is called Ong Seongwoo!

 

[IMG_7895.jpg]

 

He’s a 95-liner who just debuted in his first drama. Please support him! *^_^*

 

 

\+ 1016 | - 21

 

 

ㅇㅇ | + 721 -10

I found this photo. He’s seriously handsome...

 

[IMG_1212.jpg] 

 

 

ㅇㅇ | + 522 -21

That was my favourite scene of the whole drama too! So refreshing ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

 

ㅇㅇ | + 381 -1

I’m going to support him! Rest well, I’m looking forward to your next work ㅜㅜ

 

 

 

Seongwoo stares at the phone in disbelief, and then he looks up at Minhyun, who’s beaming at him.

“Wait, what? Is this real?”

“It definitely is.”

No usual sarcastic comment comes to mind, instead he feels an overwhelming urge to kiss the man in front of him.

His lips spread into a grin, and he launches himself to wind his arms around the other’s neck. Minhyun stumbles backwards, teetering, and then they both fall, laughing, into a heap on the ground.

Seongwoo pulls himself up first, kneeling with his legs spread on either side of Minhyun, supporting himself with his hands on broad shoulders. He slowly moves forward, and both their eyes flicker to each other’s lips. Seongwoo places a soft kiss on the corner of Minhyun’s mouth, which then curves into a smile.

“Teasing is a bad habit you know.” Minhyun brings one hand up to the back of Seongwoo’s neck, and their eyes meet briefly before he closes the gap in between them.

After they both pull away, minutes later, gasping for breath, he breaks out into another smile.

“But I think I can get used to it.”

 

 

 

 

 

⚝

⚝

⚝

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Ding dong._

“Yeah! Just one second!”

The man next to him stirs, as he hurriedly pulls on his pants.

“Who’s that?”

“Oh, it’s the postman. Minki must’ve sent something again.”

“Why doesn’t he just come over here himself?” Minhyun rolls over onto his back, rubbing his eyes.

“He says my apartment is too dirty for him to step foot into.” Seongwoo thrusts his hands into the blankets, trying to find his shirt.

“Well, he has a point. If I was a little saner, I would be running out of here right about now.”

Seongwoo gives him a pointed smile. “Gee, thanks for the insight.”

Minhyun chuckles. “Just laying down the truth.”

_Ding dong._

“Yeah, I’m coming!”

Seongwoo finds his top on the floor and pulls it on, pressing a quick kiss to Minhyun’s forehead before sprinting to the door. When he opens it, he’s greeted by a stack of large boxes.

“You really went on a shopping spree this week, didn’t you?”

“Haha. Yeah, I guess.” He signs for the packages, and tries to push the whole stack inside, to no avail.

“Oh wow, they came so fast!”

Seongwoo looks up to the sight of his shirtless boyfriend, strolling joyfully to the boxes, and pulling them all in with one heave. Sure enough, the shipping labels all say ‘Hwang Minhyun’ but with Seongwoo’s address.

“What did you order? And why is there so much?”

“Merchandise! Constellation-nim released a few photobooks and-”

Seongwoo raises his hand to Minhyun’s lips, who looks at him, blinking innocently.

“You wake up to this face every morning. Why do you need these again?”

“Uh. Because I’m a loyal and supportive boyfriend?”

“That is true, but not the answer I’m looking for.”

“Because I prefer your photoshopped self to your real self?”

“Okay, that one kind of hurt, but still not the answer.”

“Umm,” Minhyun crosses his arms, staring inquisitively at the ceiling.

“I’ll give you a hint.” Seongwoo quickly kisses him and points to himself with a smile.

“I don’t get it.” Minhyun smiles back.

“Hey, I thought teasing was my thing!” He pouts, turning away.

“Okay, okay!” Minhyun laughs as he spins the other around. “Because I’m absolutely, positively whipped, and I have the best boyfriend ever?”

This time Seongwoo kisses him a little deeper.

“Maybe.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> had to end it on some tooth-rotting fluff to make up for the lack of onghwang for the first half of the fic :p 
> 
> this came about because of minhyun's mindblowing sexiness during the seoul concerts, so i decided to expand on the oneshot to write more about his abs *w* 
> 
> and somehow it turned into seongwoo being a lonely boy, but don't worry he has minhyun now :) 
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
